yiffiemonfandomcom-20200214-history
YMO:Social Actions
From Siboot Siboot relation Variables This first group of variables are relationship variables. They describe the relationship between two characters. Note, however, that the relationship exists in the mind of the beholder, always the first index. Thus, it is possible for one character to have much affinity for a character who does not return the feeling. This can even be true of Dominance. These values are variable: they are changed by the events of the game. All these variables lie in the range -127 to ++127, with 0 always representing neutrality of feeling. Affinity Affinityi,j: the affinity that i feels for j. This represents the basic good or ill feeling between two characters. It's how much one character likes the other. It affects a great deal of activity and is affected by many behaviors. Trust Trusti,j: the trust that i has in j. This is directly related to the behaviors surrounding betrayal and tattling. It is diminished by each act of betrayal or tattling, and it governs the willingness of a character to make himself vulnerable to betrayal or tattling. Dominance Dominancei,j: the amount by which i has dominance over j. This is the replacement for the old variable fear. It expresses something like respect or fear, only it is not based on some apparent assessment of any character's strength; it is instead treated as arising directly from behavior. ℕote that Dominance is not assumed to be a commutative variable. That is, if i is dominant over j, and j is dominant over k, then it does not follow that i is dominant over k. Thus, dominance is strictly an emotional variable having no basis in physical reality. Whenever a character does something assertive to another player, such as refusing to answer a question, their dominance relationship shifts in his favor. In like fashion, whenever he backs down or behaves passively, dominance falls. Dominance affects a character's willingness to assert himself through such verbs as "threaten". Siboot unary variables Personality constants The second group of variables are personality constants. These are intrinsic to the character and do not change during the course of the game. They are used to affect the reactions of the characters to various events in the game. They are constant from game to game, as they reflect the personalities of the characters. Thus, a character's personality is defined by this set of numbers. All of these variables lie in the range 0 to 20, with an average value of 10. *Willi: strength of will, willingness to pursue self-interest. *Temperi: proclivity to lose temper *Moodinessi: susceptibility to mood swings *Gullibilityi: willingness to believe in the absence of evidence *Pridei: sensitivity to personal challenges *Nastinessi: proclivity to take ugly actions Mood The third group of variables has but a single member. It reflects short-term changes in mood. Mood is either good or bad. It also lies in the range 0 to 20; an average value is 10. Moodi: short-term version of nastiness. Siboot events Event Description Affinity Trust Dominance i attacks j Ai,j -9 Ti,j 0 Di,j +2 i betrays j to k Ai,j -6 Ti,j -9 Di,j +1 Ai,k +2 Ti,k -1 Di,j 0 i tattles on j to k Ai,j -3 Ti,j -5 Di,j +1 Ai,k +1 Ti,k -1 Di,j 0 i answers j's question Ai,j +2 Ti,j 0 Di,j -1 i refuses to answer j's question Ai,j -2 Ti,j 0 Di,j +1 i accepts j's deal offer Ai,j +2 Ti,j +1 Di,j 0 i refuses to accept j's deal offer Ai,j -2 Ti,j 0 Di,j 0 i begs j Ai,j 0 Ti,j 0 Di,j +2 i rejects j's begging Ai,j -4 Ti,j 0 Di,j +2 i relents to j's begging Ai,j +3 Ti,j 0 Di,j 0 i threatens j Ai,j -3 Ti,j 0 Di,j -2 i rejects j's threat Ai,j 0 Ti,j 0 Di,j -4 i relents to j's threat Ai,j 0 Ti,j 0 Di,j +4 i accuses j Ai,j -3 Ti,j 0 Di,j +2 i apologizes to j Ai,j +3 Ti,j +2 Di,j -2 i yells at j Ai,j -3 Ti,j 0 Di,j +2 Mental Attacks This is the worst thing you can do to a friend. Whether you win or lose, attacking a friend in mental combat is tantamount to denying your friendship. Attacking an enemy is always fair and proper; he'll take it as confirmation of your bad feelings towards him. Thus, the amount of reaction is proportional to the degree of friendship that had existed between you. The victim will like and trust the attacker less and fear him more. The first two changes are in proportion to the old values, while the last one changes by a fixed amount. Betrayals This is the next worst thing you can do to a friend. Betrayals happen when one character tells about another character's aura counts as part of a deal. This is a very bad thing to do to anybody, but everybody knows that it's a necessary part of life in the acolyte lane. Betraying an enemy confirms your bad feelings towards him; betraying a friend is a good way to infuriate him. The direct effects of a betrayal (that is, on the victim's feelings towards the betrayer) are in the same style as with mental attacks, only somewhat less in degree. There is a second effect of betrayal. The person to whom you make the betrayal (with whom you made the deal) feels better about you because of it. Because you are taking him into your confidence, he likes you more. He will also trust you less, depending on his perception of your relationship with the person you have betrayed. If you betrayed a good friend, he will trust you less. If you betrayed an enemy, his trust for you will not change. There is no effect on fear. Tattling When you tell character A that character B betrayed somebody, you are tattling on character B. This is a small form of betrayal, not as bad as real betrayal. It will cause some resentment when character B finds out that you tattled on him. ℂharacter B will also trust you less ("I made a deal with that bastard and now he's gone and tattled about it.") ℂharacter A will appreciate your letting him in on the secret, but will trust you less if you are tattling on somebody whom he thinks is your friend. Thus, betrayal has all the effects of tattling, only reduced in degree. Expressions of emotion Whenever you express emotion to another character, it changes that character's feelings towards you in this "win one, lose one" pattern: *Sweet talk: likes you more, trusts you less. *Kiss foot of: likes you more, fears you less. *Yell at: fears you more, likes you less. *Threaten: fears you more, trusts you less. *Swear faith to: trusts you more, fears you less. *Admit hatred of: trusts you more, likes you less. deals the decision to accept deal-offers is predicated primarily on the character's feelings for the person whom he is asked to betray. * if the person to be betrayed a good friend *# if so He simply will not betray a good friend. *# if the betrayed is not a good friend *#*then he considers his feelings towards the person on whom he gains information. *#*#There isn't much point in getting information on a friend whom you would neither betray nor attack. *#*#If these two conditions are met, then *#*#*he lastly considers the character of the person with whom he is dealing. *#*#*#Does he like that person? Does he trust him? Does he fear him (it's not good to antagonize somebody you fear). reject a proposed deal Rejectee is slightly displeased, in proportion to his expectation that the other fellow would answer. He likes rejector less; no other changes. queations the decision to answer a question. This is a simpler decision. If he chooses to answer the question, he may be tattling on somebody; that might constitute an act of tattling. If so, he must weigh his feelings for the person being tattled on. Otherwise, the answerer considers only his feelings for the questioner (love, trust, and fear), in the same manner as with the decision to betray. someone answers a question The person whose question was answered is appreciative; he likes you more and trusts you more. No effect on fear. someone refuses to answer a question the person whose question was not answered is displeased in proportion to the degree to which he expected an answer. He likes rejector less; no other effects.